mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Hyrule Circuit
Hyrule Circuit is the final course in the Triforce Cup in Mario Kart 8. It is a crossover with The Legend of Zelda. Layout The track starts in Hyrule Field, as it zigzags through a grassy area. Several ramps can be found here, before a gliding pad that sends the player into Hyrule Castle. After a U-turn, the player arrives in a grand hall with the Master Sword resting in a Triforce-shaped pedestal. The routes split at the sword, before merging directly afterward. After a jump out the back of the castle, the player lands in a small village before going through a valley with Deku Babas. After a final jump, the player returns to the finish line. Shortcuts In the field, a mushroom can be used to cut through the zigzags. Before the Master Sword are three crystals that give spin-boosts. If a player touches all three, the puzzle complete sound from The Legend of Zelda series will play as a Boost Padramp opens up before the Master Sword, allowing the player to jump into it. It acts as an Anti-Gravity Spinner. After exiting the castle a mushroom can be used across the grass to cut off a turn. References * Coins are replaced with Rupees. * Soldiers as portrayed in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks can be seen near the starting line. * Standard track enemies like Swoopers and Piranha Plants are replaced by The Legend of Zelda equivalents (Keese and Deku Babas). The Deku Babas change their location several times over the duration of the race. * When a player runs into an Item Box and obtains an item, the sound it plays is the jingle when opening a big treasure chest in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * Death Mountain, with its familiar circular smoke stack, can be seen towering over the treeline in the south of the course. It can easily be seen just after exiting the Master Sword chamber. * Each Medallion found in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time can be seen on the stained glass windows in the Master Sword chamber. * A sign in the village part of the course has the face of Beedle on it, a recurring shopkeeper in The Legend of Zelda series. The sign also has text written in Hylian as seen in''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds''; when translated it reads, "Item Shop". * Hitting the three anti-gravity switches on the castle staircase will cause the Master Sword to rise, allowing a trick to be performed. Also, this triggers the puzzle solving tune in The Legend of Zelda series. * The background music is a remixed medley of The Legend of Zelda music, starting with the series' main theme, followed by small excerpts of Zelda's Lullaby and the Hyrule Field theme from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Gallery Hyrule_Circuit_Icon.png|The Hyrule Circuit icon de:Hyrule-Piste it:Circuito di Hyrule fr:Circuit d'Hyrule Category:Mario Kart Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Tracks Category:Mario Kart DLC Tracks Category:Plains-themed